Patients with various forms of hypoparathyroidism are classified on the basis of serum PTH and response to PTH infusion. Multiple hormone resistance is sought. Further characterization entails measurement of guanine nucleotide connecting protein in erythrocyte and skin fibroblast membranes. PTH receptors in fibroblasts and various components of hormone receptor-adenylate cyclase complex are examined.